1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser welding system, and more particularly to a laser welding system in which by minimizing the gaps of the engaging surfaces based on the operations of the clamping members and the anvils when a tailored blanks utilized in industrial structure are welded, the engaging surfaces of the engaging portions become stable. Thus, since the welding is accomplished with rapidity and ease, improving the qualities of the welding portions and enhancing the reliability of the structure, and the equipment lines are simple, and thereby reducing the manufacturing cost of the welding object and decreasing the welding time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tailored blank is a member manufactured by butt-welding two steel plates of different thickness by laser welding. The tailored blank is molded by a press or a roll-molding device, and is used in the body, the door, and the bumper of a car. Therefore, a high quality is needed in the tailored blank, and the tailored blank needs mass-producing.
Currently, Nothelfer Co. of Germany, Sudronic Co. Of Swiss, and VIL Co. of the U.S. manufacture welding systems for producing tailored blanks.
The welding system of Nothelfer Co. feeds two steel plates from a front side in a chain manner. The two fed steel plates are pressed by rollers, and are butt-welded according to a welding line, and a laser beam head is fixed to the welding device.
The welding system of Sudronic Co. uses a shuttle in which two steel plates are butted to accomplish the welding, and a laser beam head is fixed to the welding device. The welding system employs a gap removing manner named Souka, which rolls thick steel plates to bridge the gap.
In the welding system of VIL Co., two steel plates are fed from the both sides of the system respectively, and are butted together, and a laser bead head welds the plates. In the welding system of VIL Co., the two plates are arranged by using pins so as to butt each other, and a separate device is used to bridge the gap.
However, in the welding system of VIL Co., since the welded tailored blank is fed reversibly in a direction, the tailor blanks cannot be continuously manufactured. Furthermore, since two rows of pins are used to arrange the steel plates in a welding line, the number of parts and assembling processes are increased. Moreover, since clamping members are integrally formed, problems can occur when over two plates are welded.
Furthermore, in the welding systems of Sudronic Co. and VIL Co., in order to accurately arrange pins in the welding lines, the systems should be precisely machined. Since the engaging portions are not stable, fine defects and foreign substances can be formed in the welded surfaces, and thereby decreasing the overall durability of the welding structures.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problem, and accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a laser welding system in which by bridging the gaps of the engaging surfaces based on the operations of the clamping members and the anvils when a tailored blanks used industrial structure are welded, the engaging surfaces of the engaging portions become stable. Thus, the welding is accomplished rapidly and easily, and thereby improving the qualities of the welding portions and enhancing the reliability of the structure, and the equipment lines are simple, and thereby reducing the manufacturing cost of the welding object and lessening the welding time.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object of the present invention, the present invention provides a laser welding system comprising: a welding frame for receiving a first steel plate to be welded thereupon; at least one first clamping member installed above the welding frame, for fixing the first steel plate received on the welding frame; at least one second clamping member for fixing a second steel plate to be welded in close vicinity to a position at which the first steel plate is to be engaged with and welded with the second steel plate; an anvil on which the second steel plate is received, for moving the second steel plate to the position at which the first steel plate is to be engaged with and welded with the second steel plate; and a laser welding head for welding the first and second steel plates at the position at which the first steel plate is to be welded with the second steel plate.
Preferably, the laser welding system further comprises a first upper support, a second support, a first air bag provided between the first upper support and the first clamping member, for inflating when the first clamping member fixes the first steel plate, and a second air bag provided between the second upper support and the second clamping member, for inflating when the second clamping member fixes the second steel plate.
Preferably, the laser welding system further comprises a first air cylinder installed at the first upper support, for separating the first clamping member from the first steel plate after the welding is completed, and a second air cylinder installed at the second upper support, for separating the second clamping member from the second steel plate after the welding is made.
Preferably, the laser welding system further comprises means for moving the anvil towards the position at which the first steel plate is to be welded with the second steel plate, so that the anvil moves the second plate to the position at which the first steel plate is to be engaged with and welded with the second steel plate.
Preferably, the means for moving the anvil comprises a lower support, a pivoting member engaged with a third hinge and having one side fixed to the anvil, and a third air bag provided between the lower support and the pivoting member, for inflating to pivot the pivoting member when the anvil is moved to a position at which the first steel plate is to be welded with the second steel plate.
Preferably, the means for moving the anvil further comprises a third air cylinder installed at the lower support, for moving the anvil to an initial position after the welding is completed.
Preferably, the third air bag is shrunk after the welding is completed, and the third air cylinder presses one side of the pivoting member to move the anvil to the initial position.
Preferably, the first clamping member has a first thickness that is thick enough not to bend when the first clamping member is operated, and the second clamping member has a second thickness that is thin enough to bend when the second clamping member is operated.
Preferably, portions of the first and second clamping members at which the first and second clamping members are engaged with the first and second steel plates have saw-teeth respectively.
Preferably, a portion of the anvil has saw-teeth so that the second steel plate should not slide from the anvil when the anvil moves the second steel plate to the position at which the first steel plate is to be engaged with and welded with the second steel plate.
Preferably, a plurality of first clamping members, a plurality of second clamping members, and a plurality of anvils are provided.